Monster In Your Bed
by lifelesspie
Summary: Minka Kelly,also known as Mrs.Lecter,is Hannibal's e has the perfect life,lives lavishly,good job,but the only thing that wasn't perfect was her e felt that her husband seemed uninterested in her,sure they shared a love for cooking,but other than that,everything seemed utterly e loved him nonetheless,& fiercely,but was wondering if her husband felt the same way.
1. Chapter 1

_Beep...Beep...Beep_

Minka frowned,reaching her hand to shut off her opened her eyes letting out a gentle sigh,staring at the ceiling above ran her hand over the silk linen to the other side,only to find it empty,it was warm,but rose off her back,sitting got out of bed walking over to the couch,draping her white silk robe over her matching white silk sometimes wondered why she bothered wearing these to bed if Hannibal wouldn't notice?ofcourse he bought them for her,so it would be rude not to,but still,why'd he buy them if he didn't show any interest if she'd wear them?She made her way into the en-suite was humid inside,& the smell of Hannibal's rich,smooth,expensive after shave filled it,intensified by the washing her face & brushing her teeth,she stepped out of the bathroom & into the large walk-in chose a nude,cream pencil dress,pairing it with a pair of black,pointed Christian Louboutin putting on her makeup & making herself look presentable,she went downstairs for coffee,already finding Hannibal in the dining room,using his tablet,probably reading some Psychiatry Journal.

"good morning"she greeted as she walked in the room,the clacking of her heels caught Hannibal's attention,though he knew she was heading for the room before she spoke,Smelling Chanel's Mademoiselle all the way from the staircase.

"good morning"he replied,slowly lifting his eyes from his tablet to look at her as she sat opposite of him.

"you didn't eat yet?"she asked,seeing that his food was untouched,steam rising from it.

"i was waiting for you"he replied"it'd be rude to start without you my love"

"ofcourse"she smiled at him,taking a sip of her hot,freshly brewed ate together,once they were finished & put everything in the dishwasher,they made their way to their cars kissed Hannibal quickly before he got into his Bentley,& she got into her Porsche cayanne,both of them driving off to work.

Minka Lecter,formerly known as Minka Kelly,was a Forensic Psychology professor in met Hannibal at a seminar in DC,& was swooned by his charm,intelligence & chivalry,something alot of men lacked he was fairly impressed with her elegance,grace & feminine charm,& almost a year into their affair,he proposed to her,ofcourse she said yes,it would be stupid of her to 's reasons for marriage were slightly had a feeling that the FBI were suspicious,well not suspicious,but they will be with Will Graham on board,since he had that undeniable gift to catch any criminal,so he didn't want any fingers pointed at him,since psychopaths are usually loners with no feelings,so he married Minka,steering them further more from his didn't hate Minka,she was smart,sophisticated & elegant,but he didn't love showered her with gifts & lavishness to also steer her away from anything she might pick up on,& it was working,she was completely oblivious to what he truly was.

Minka Parked her car in the reserved parking for staff,stepping out of it,carrying her Givenchy purse & laptop bag with gave her first two hour lecture of the day,then headed to her office once it was heard a string of curses on her way,& stopped turning to see it was her colleague Chrissy scrubbing at her skirt with a tissue while hissing,

"what happened to you?"she asked,making Chrissy look up at her

"i was getting up from my desk & i spilled hot coffee on my thigh"she groaned,gesturing towards the browned spot on her skirt.

"are you burned?"Minka asked with concern.

"no"she sighed"looks like a first degree burn,it'll probably cool off if i put some ice on it"she said as she examined the red spot above her knee.

"anyway"she looks up at Minka as she sat down"how are you?"she isn't a professor,she is a psychology teacher with a Master's degree,but was working through the second year of her Phd came new to the college & made friends with Minka,both of them sharing a love for cooking,also the older woman would give her some insight on her research papers.

"i'm fine"Minka smiles,sitting down in one of the chairs infront of the desk,straightening her dress.

"problems with Hannibal?"she asks,after cleaning coffee off her desk & discarding the damp tissues in the bin next to diverts her eyes to the window.

"i'm telling you"she says,but stops when she looks up to see Alana Bloom passing by,making Minka turn to see where she was eyed her till she was out of sight,turning her attention back to Minka,

"he's sleeping with that slut,Alana"she said making Minka roll her eyes,she sounded like a highschool girl,not a 29 year old woman with a master's degree.

"no"Minka frowned"He isn't"she says softly

"how do you know?"Chrissy raises a brow.

"Because i just do,he's not like that Chrissy"

"word on the street is he had an affair with Bloom when he taught her in John's Hopkins,& they're pretty close,ofcourse you know that,since you are "

"are you honestly going to believe an absurd rumor?"Minka incredulously looked at her friend for sounding so Juvenile,though she had a feeling something fishy was going on.

"the question is,how do you know it is a rumor?"she pointed out"even if there is a level of uncertainty to it,how can you let her muscle in on your man like that?i mean if another woman did that to my John,i'd kill her"

"i don't know"she sighed"can we just not talk about this in the morning"she shakes her head"please?"She looks at chrissy,brown eyes pleading her to stop.

"alright,i won't say anything more"Chrissy says,putting her hands up in Minka's day was over,she drove back to her sighed once she walked in finding it empty,knowing Hannibal would probably be home late due to a full schedule of goes to the kitchen & starts making dinner,hoping that the cooking would take her mind off things,but for some reason,her mind still kept wandering to what Chrissy told always knew Alana Bloom was good friends with her husband,& that Hannibal was a good man,but what if...?No,she shook her head,it can't be,Hannibal isn't like that.

"ouch"she hisses,slicing her finger with the knife,droplets of blood falling onto the chopping board,just in time as hannibal walks into the hears his footsteps approach her,& he's next to her,taking her wounded hand gently in his.

"what happened?"he asked,as he examined her finger.

"i was slicing the vegetables & then.."she sighed,

"you must be careful,you could have cut off your finger"he says coolly,although fighting the urge to lick the blood off her finger"luckily,it isn't a deep cut,come now"he guides her to the sink,running the tap over the injury,then taking the first aid kit out from under the sink,disinfecting the gashing wound & placing gauze over it.

"you must have alot on your mind"he says as he secures the gauze tightly over the cotton.

"i guess"she sighs,not saying much,he then lifts her chin & smiles at her,placing a gentle kiss on her forehead"go set the table,i'll take it from here"

"sure?"she asks.

"yes"he nods,

"alright"she slides off the stool,walking out into the living room,shaking the thought out of her ,Hannibal wasn't cheating on her,he's too gentle & a very well mannered did she know that should be the least what's worrying her about .


	2. Chapter 2

"you look tired Will"Hannibal says as he sat across in him in his leather chair

"don't i always?"will asks,

"have you been having nightmares again?"Hannibal asks in his calm,

"are you seriously asking me that ?"Will laughs,rubbing his eyes.

"what do you see when you sleep?"Hannibal asks.

"the question should be"will leans forward,"what don't i see in my sleep,nothing good,that's what i don't see"he sighs.

Hannibal watches will as he tries to blink the sleep out of him,his long lashes fluttering softly,like fans used to cool down a greek god.

"how are your headaches?"

"terrible,like a thousand elephants decided to stomp on it"

"hmm..."Hannibal let out a frustrated,quiet sigh"have you been taking anything to relieve them?"

"aspirin,as always.I sometimes wonder if they're working,or am i just taking them hoping one day they will?"

"we all do this sometimes,hoping that the misery will be removed if we keep persisting,like a stage four patient going through chemo therapy"

"i don't think i'm as bad a cancer patient doctor"Will lets out a dry laugh"but all i know is that i'm probably going to ruin my liver in the long run"

"have you tried any other alternatives?"Hannibal Asks,raising a brow.

"they're cluster headaches doctor,i don't think any other medication would cure them"

"There are other ways to cure headaches & bodyaches William,that aren't medicinal"he informs"Like Meditation"

"you're kidding right?"Will said incredulously,leaning back raising both brows.

"I'm not"Hannibal says,his face dead serious"Meditation doesn't always have to be the orthodox way we know of,it could be anything a person finds peaceful to people find peace in praying,Some in Sleeping,Some in exercise,Some in spending time with loved ones,Even sexual intercourse can be some sort of meditation,after all,endorphins are released after most of these activities,our body's natural painkiller"

"what are you saying doctor Lecter?"Will asks,picking up on the last part,he wasn't sure if the Doctor was implying something,or simply stating facts.

"i'm saying that Sexual intercourse can be very therapeutic"

"i don't have a very interesting Sex life doctor"will admits,sighing"I don't go out that much"

"it does not have to be a random person,it is usually preferred with someone you trust,like a friend,don't you have friends william?"he asks smoothly.

"my only friends are my dogs"he said,then shook his head because of how wrong that sounded"& i'm not into bestiality doctor"

"We're both friends aren't we?"

"you're my psychiatrist"Will corrects,

"but not on professional terms,i am not you're clinical psychiatrist "Hannibal smiles faintly,

"i'm not sure what you're getting at here doctor"Will rubs his stubble,raising a brow.

"well friends usually help friends when they are in distress or pain,isn't that the essence of friendship we've known as children?"he asks"or as you Americans say it,I'll scratch your back you scratch mine"even the idiom sounded elegant coming from his mouth.

"are you offering me sex?"Will's eyes widen,as he suddenly feels a flush creep up his neck.

"you are the one who said it,not me"he said,playing innocent,enjoying the embarrassment & confusement that played along Will's features."but i suppose we can try it,for your sake,after all as your friend,i'd like to help you"Hannibal says,& Will is just sitting there,gaping at him like a fish.

"do you trust me Will?"he asks,as he gets up walking over to could hear his pulse in his offers Will his hand,& Will's eyes just dart from Hannibal's hand to his eyes,they are darker,something mischievous flashing across hesitantly takes Hannibal's hand as he helped him to stand up.

"you know we don't have to do anything unless you consent to it,right?"Hannibal asks,his tone reassuring,& Will eyes Will,making him feel suddenly uncomfortable under his puts both hands on will's shoulders,turning him 's breath hitched when he felt Hannibal's hands on his waist,pulling him slightly closer against him,his ass almost touching Hannibal's crotch.

"relax"Hannibal whispers in Will's ear,his warm breath making the small hairs on his nape stand.

"you are very tense"Hannibal noted calmly as his palms examined the knotted space between Will's sighed when he felt the doctor press his thumbs into the area between Will's shoulders,gently massaging them,unknotting the tightly knit knots,Then his hands moved space between his closed his eyes,breathing in deeply,enjoying the doctor's masculine,yet gentle opened his eyes when he no longer felt the doctor's hands on his shoulders,instead he looked down to his chest,seeing the doctors hands starting to undo the buttons of his plaid blouse.

"doctor"he breathes out"what are you doing?"

"your shirt is getting in the way of a proper massage,i must remove it,would you like me to stop?"he asks Will.

"no"Will shakes his head,

"alright then"he says as he slid the blouse off Will's frame,untucking the edges out of his pants.

"stay here"he said,it came out more of an order,but nonetheless Will obeyed"i'll be right back"he said as he walked to his desk,opening one of the drawers taking out a bottle of expensive lotion,Then walked back to put the lotion on his palms,slightly rubbing it in,then returned his hands back on Will's bare back,massaging his shoulders,neck,his smooth chest,slowly travelling down his lean was already painfully erect.

"doctor"his breath was caught in his throat,straining to come out"what about your wife?"he swallowed,then moaned when Hannibal massaged his lower belly,fingers playing with his happy trail.

"this is merely therapy will"Hannibal calmly said,"nothing wrong with it all"he added as he unfastened Will's belt,tossing it aside & popping open the button,then slowly slid zipper down,purposely grazing it over Will's engorged,sensitive member,making him warm,lubricated hand dove in the hem of Will's boxers,grabbing a hold of him as he began stroking from the base to the shaft.

"ooooh god"Will moaned,parting his lips as he tried to breathe for air.

"tell me"Hannibal said,placing gentle kisses on the area between his shoulder & neck"how are you feeling?"

"i feel"his breath then hitched when Hannibal dragged his hand back to the base,with much force this times,rubbing him faster"oh..shit..i feel..i feel..christ"his chest heaved up & down,sweat already starting to form on his temples.

"you feel alive,& not in pain,don't you?"Hannibal growled,his voice husky,his hardened cock poking will in the ass.

"yeah..yeah..i do"Will nodded frantically."oh god..."his voice strained,"holy..jesus".Hannibal then fastened his grip around his hip bones,grinding his crotch against Will's rear roughly.

"oh jesus"Will threw his head back on Hannibal's shoulder,grinding harder against Hannibal,also thrusting harder into his hand as it pumped bit down on Will's neck as Will cried out,releasing in Hannibal's hand,& Hannibal releasing in his of them stood there,Will's back against Hannibal's chest,panting.

"how do you feel now William?"he asked once more.

"i feel"Will took a deep breath,then opened his eyes"i feel good,i guess"he says.

"good then"Hannibal says,as he releases Will from his grip,walking away to wipe his Hannibal went to the bathroom to clean himself up,& Will put on his shirt,Hannibal walked him to the door.

"goodnight Will"he says as Will leaves through the door,

"goodnight doctor"Will he's in his car,he just sits there,blinking,trying to process what sighs eventually realizing he has to get out of the parking drove back home,& a part of him was looking forward for their next session.


	3. Dining With The Devil

Minka fell on her back,panting as Hannibal pulled out of her,rolling next to her flat on his stared blankly at the ceiling,lost in thought.

"what seems to be occupying your mind?"Hannibal's smooth,accented voice made her snap out of it.

"hm?"she softly said,turning her head slowly to look at him,meeting his hazel eyes.

"something seems to be on your mind for these past few days,so what seems to be it?"he says,taking her soft,manicured hand in his,gently pressing it to his looked at him,contemplating what to say,

"Hannibal"she starts,then let out a breath,searching in her mind for the right words,"are you losing interest in me?"she asks,her voice soft & hesitant.

Hannibal looked at her,his eyes widen for a second,a bit taken aback,but nonetheless still kept his composure"what would make you say that?"he asked calmly.

"it's just that..."but he smoothly cut in,

"isn't what i do enough?has there been any dereliction in my part as your husband?"he asked,there is a guilting undertone to it,to make her question herself,but he makes it sound as though he authentically looked in his eyes before speaking,searching for something,but she found eyes were warm,but there was the underlying coolness to them,that made her shiver sometimes.

"i don't know"she said,running her free hand through her hair,looking to the other side"this is stupid,i sound like a child"she breathed out"i'm sorry"she softly said,turning her head back to him.

"nonsense my love"he kissed her hand gently once more"if there is anything bothering you,you can tell me,we are married after all"He looked deeply into her eyes,sending that same shiver down her spine,she didn't know what was it,but something about this man was intimidating,she couldn't quiet put her finger on he seemed like the refined gentleman,there was something eerie & dangerous lurking beneath the surface.

"& i am the one who is sorry"he adds"if i have wronged you in anything on my behalf"he apologizes,it sounds so sincere & loving,it makes Minka drop everything that was in her was acting like an idiot,this was her husband,he just wasn't as smothering as some people,which was a double ended sword,it wasn't suffocating,but at the same time it made you doubt if he loved you.

"no"she shook her head"you didn't do anything,i love you"she smiled at him softly,

"as do i my dear"he placed a hand on his smooth,chiseled jaw,feeling it with the tips of her finger as she moved closer to him to plant a romantic kiss on his lips.

"hmmmm...This is delicious"Chrissy mused at Hannibal's cooking,sighing as the gourmet flavors burst in her & her husband,John joined the Lecters that evening for usual,Hannibal at the head of the table,on his right,Minka sat,& on his left Chrissy & John sat next to each other.

Hannibal wasn't particularly fond of Chrissy,he found her rather annoying,crass & loud for his couldn't fathom how someone as elegant as his wife could befriend a dimwitted,imbecile such as .He was even surprised that someone as quiet & reserved as her husband John,who was an English Literature professor at the University of Maryland,would marry a graceless oaf such as his wife,but Hannibal was still polite with her,since she didn't do he wasn't a rude person,he had other ways of handling the rude,& he wondered how it'd feel to put in a pot roast,would she be a tender pig,the meat falling apart easily,or would she be a tough carcass to deal with?giving him a hassle with cooking & seasoning to achieve a masterpiece dish.

"what did you say this was again?"she looked at Hannibal,& Hannibal gave her a polite smile,atleast she complimented his cooking.

"Veal"Hannibal replied,referring to the Ossobuco dish he served "veal" shank was actually from a retailer at some store,who was very rude to Hannibal,not helping him because he wasn't an American,claiming he didn't understand what he said.

"i always make Ossobuco,but it never turns out as delicious & tender as this,what's your secret?"she turned to Hannibal,an interested look on her face as she took a sip of her wine.

"Well now"hannibal intertwined his fingers,looking her in the eyes"if i told you that,i would have to kill you "he says casually with a smile,but really he would.

They all laughed at his joke"true,& please call me Chrissy,you don't have to be all formal with me,besides it makes me feel like a grandma"

"Did you guys hear about what happened to that retailer in that store downtown Baltimore?"she asks,suddenly catching Hannibal's attention.

"i know"Minka shook her head"awful"as she placed a slice of that retailer in her mouth,chewing on it.

"indeed"John nodded,also eating that retailer they were mentioning,Hannibal watched them all eat him as they mentioned him.

"That ripper guy is craazy"Chrissy snorts as she takes a gulp of her wine & eats some of the polenta that was served along with the meat"they said he chopped the guy's leg off,also taking his heart & liver"John cringes when she mentions that."What'd the FBI tell you?"she turned to Minka,since they'd sometimes consult her in cases.

"i don't know yet"Minka shrugged"i haven't got back to them"

"well whatever it was,this fucker needs to be caught"Hannibal cringes at her use of foul language,indeed a graceless oaf"he could be anywhere,i don't know how come they didn't find him after all these years of searching,it kinda scares me"she admits,not knowing that the ripper is sitting at the head of the very table she's sitting at,enjoying his ,Minka got up to get desert,

"i'll come help"Chrissy said,getting bringing the desert over to the table wasn't a huge task to do,but she wanted an excuse to talk to Minka about the infidelity she claimed her husband to be doing,as Hannibal & John discussed Jazz & Literature together,John being the Jazz enthusiast he is.

"sooo?"Chrissy said as Minka opened the fridge,checking on the four platters of cooling Crème brulé making sure the consistency was right,soft & custardy,she carefully took out the tray,placing it on the counter.

"so what?"she turns to Chrissy,raising a brow.

"did you find anything about Slutana & Hannibal?"she looked quickly over her shoulder to see if anyone would walk in the Kitchen.

"you're really giving her a nickname too?"

Chrissy just shrugs,rolling her eyes"Whatever,point is,did you find anything?"she asked.

Minka looked both ways,then sighed"no,i didn't find anything suspicious,i offered to do the laundry this week,nothing,no woman's perfume on his clothes,no lipstick stains,he has no marks or anything that indicates he was cheating"

"wow"Chrissy says surprised"he's good"she nods to herself.

"I can't prove anything if there's no evidence"Minka groans.

"Maybe he changes his clothes before he comes back home"Chrissy pointed a finger at her friend,suggesting that idea.

"He comes home in the same clothes he wears in the morning"Minka verifies.

"He probably owns like 3 pairs of the same clothes,keeps them in his trunk for whenever he has a romantic rendezvous with that whore"Chrissy says"alot of rich people do that,since they can afford the same thing hundreds of times"

"now your just sounding paranoid"Minka rolls her eyes,indeed her friend was quiet imaginative,but could also have a point.

"we'll discuss this later,now go get the silver wear"she they both come back out rejoining the men,finishing off the remainder of evening with their Crème brulée.


	4. Chapter 4

Will walked into Hannibal's office for their usual session.

"ah will"Hannibal Smiled as he opened the door for him"please,come in"He stepped aside,letting will pass by him,inhaling in his delicious sweet scent that made that awful aftershave sat in their usual seats,facing each other.

"are you ready to resume therapy Will?"Hannibal asked as he sat took a while before giving any response,rubbing his facial hair then proceeded to nod.

"good"Hannibal smiled"Please,i'd like you to stand up"he guided,& Will did as he was approached him,gently wrapping both arms around will's waist,pulling him towards him,leaving no space between just eyed will,taking in his wanted to explore him,explore his mind & body,find out how that beautiful mind of his looked down,avoiding his gaze,he then felt Hannibal lift his chin slightly,making him look him in the licked his lips as his eyes wandered from Will's big blue eyes,all the way down to his chapped lips,locking his gaze 's breathing became faster when hannibal's warm breath caressed his face,also the smell of his expensive,smooth yet masculine cologne was dizzying a long pause of admiring Will,Hannibal spoke,

"you are magnificent Will"Hannibal said,then brought his hand up to Will's hair,stroking it"like a fine piece of art,that should be handled with proper expertise"He found Will like a piece of art,an interesting,rare,valuable one.

"thank you doctor"will swallowed,his throat feeling dry,like he swallowed a bucket then moved forward,inhaling Will's scent,closing his paused,savoring his scent,though it was already stuck in his mind,but that doesn't mean he didn't enjoy sighed when the doctor brushed his lips over his,then locking lips with him into a gentle was taken aback at first,just standing there still,but then he was like putty in Hannibal's 's warm hands cupped both sides of Will's face,probing Will's lower lip with his tongue,making will open his mouth gently,allowing his tongue in.

"I think we should take this to a further step,if you are comfortable with that?"Hannibal sighs pulling away gently,Will just looks at him,trying to register what Hannibal means by that,then it sinks in that Hannibal is telling him he wants to fuck him,making him blush into tomato red,all he could do was nod slowly,making Hannibal smile.

"good"he said,kissing the side of Will's jaw,then moves to his ear,nibbling on the lobe,"because i would very much like to explore every inch of you"

"i don't think you'd find anything interesting,if anything,you'd probably just go insane"

"maybe we are both as insane dear William"Hannibal looks Will straight in the eyes,

"i don't think you can top me doctor"will laughs,

Hannibal smiles at his challenge"we shall see"He then pulls Will into a kiss,this time much deeper & rougher than tongue roamed every corner of Will's mouth grabbing him by the ass,pulling him could already feel Will's half hardened cock against his pushed Will,making him walk backwards against the desk,backing him up against moaned as he ground his crotch against the doctor's thigh,also feeling Hannibal's hard on against undid the first few buttons of Will's blouse,feverishly attacking his neck,till he found his sweet spot,dragging a long moan as he bit down hard on it.

"shit"Will said as he removed Hannibal's jacket tossing it somewhere on the 's hand blindly reached for the first drawer,opening it,taking out the then unfastened Will's belt,undoing his pants,slowly pulling them down his legs,teasing his already leaking cock,making Will got on both his knees,parting Will's cheeks,exposing his puckered moved his face closer,gently lapping his tongue over it,making Will squirm.

"doctor,doctor...oh god"he choked when he felt the doctor slither his warm,wet tongue in his tight heat,jerking as his tongue curled in then inserted a lubricated finger along with his tongue,his other hand massaging will's found the nub that drove will off a wall,dragging all sorts of delicious noises from him,making Hannibal extremely pulls his tongue out,& inserts a second finger,will was super tight.

"oh fuck"will sighed,using his hand to jerk himself off,Hannibal began pumping both fingers in Will,scissoring him it became too much to handle,Hannibal got up,undoing his own pants,freeing his swollen,aching grabbed Will by the hips,positioning his engorged head against Will's tight hole,& slowly began pushing into it,making Will just stood there for a while,without moving,allowing Will to accommodate him.

"do you want to carry on?"Hannibal panted,Will threw his head back,he was already dripping in sweat.

"yes..yes"Will nodded his head frantically & Hannibal granted his began thrusting in & out of that tight,puckered hole slowly,letting Will adjust to the let out a deep growl,that came from the inside of his chest.

"H-hannibal"Will gritted his teeth at Hannibal's agonizingly teasing pace,bucking his hips backwards,in order to pick up the pace,but Hannibal's hands on his hips stopped him.

"Patience"he told him,making will whine,

"doctor,please,please"he Hannibal picked up the pace,both he & will fell into the same rhythm.

"i want to pry you open Will"Hannibal grunted as he thrusted into Will,hips slamming against Will,pubic hair tickling the bare skin of Will's bottom."i want to explore every part of you & that magnificent mind of yours" he grabbed a handful of Will's dark curls,pulling his head back,growling into his ear"i want to devour you"& that just drove Will mad,Seeing stars as he pulsated his juices all over the side of Hannibal's desk,Hannibal then followed,strongly coming into Will's was leaning over the desk,trying not to fall while catching his breath as Hannibal was leaning on kissed Will's cheek,then turning him around,making Will face looked even more beautiful with his pupil's dilated,face flushed & sweat dripping down the sides of his face.

"you are beautiful"he told Will,stroking his hair,then pulled him into a deep,lustful kiss.

Music,good food,& people everywhere,the Lecter residence was filled with people that evening,all here to enjoy Hannibal's exquisite was on her husband's arm,walking around with him greeting wore a red,tight,cocktail dress,that was till her knees,& a pair of nude pumps,letting her hair fall over her shoulders,which contrasted her husband's neutral toned,navy blue suit.

"Minka"she heard,making her turn her head to see it was Chrissy & her Husband John approaching was in a long sleeved,backless gown,that had a slit on the left leg,& hair in a ponytail,with the front pushed slightly forward,her husband matching her in a black suit.

"Chrissy"she replies,smiling,she greets her with two kisses on both cheeks & shakes hands with then greeted both of them,ofcourse fighting the urge to roll his eyes at Chrissy.

"Jack"Hannibal Smiles,seeing as he approached them,smiling even wider when he noticed Will was next to him.

"Doctor Lecter"Jack laughed,"very glad to see you"

"as am i"Hannibal replies"You have met my wife before,have you?"he turns to Minka.

"ofcourse"Jack smiles,extending his hand towards Minka,as she shook it"how can i forget?you have a very smart husband "he complements"& an amazing cook too"he adds,both of them laughing.

"i am a lucky woman"she smiled"Where's you're wife?"she asked,noticing Bella wasn't with him

"She has alot of work,couldn't make it this evening"Jack sighed,disappointed.

"oh,That's a shame,she's a lovely woman"Minka frowned"Tell her i said hi,& i'll make sure one of the staff prepares a dish for you to take back home for her"

"she'd very much like that"Jack smiled.

"& Minka,this is Will"he gestured toward Will"i don't think you have met him before"

"once i think"she turns to Hannibal,then to suddenly felt nervous,as he was standing between the man he fucked & his oblivious wife,when his eyes met hannibal's briefly,he gave him a quick wink,making will blush slightly & no one even noticed,not even his wife.

"pleasure to see you "She shook hands with Will,then held it between her other hand,making Will stiffen up a bit"What you do for the country,is very brave"she leaned forward"& i thank you for that"she smiled,releasing his just nodded,

"What did they say it was called again,the thing you use to catch criminals?"she inquired,raising an interested brow,

"empathy"Will cleared his throat,

She replied by nodding"well you have a great man on your team Agent Crawford"

"i know that"& they all laugh,Will was beginning to feel uncomfortable as all the attention was on Minka introduced Jack & Will to Chrissy & John to each other,a feminine voice approached them,making Minka roll her eyes discreetly.

"Hannibal"It was Alana Bloom,she looked elegant in an emerald green,knee lengthed dress,her hair parted from the side & in a low ponytail.

"Alana"Hannibal smiled,greeting her with two kisses on each cheek warmly,& Minka is fuming on the alana greets Jack & will

"you've met my wife before,haven't you Alana?"Hannibal asked,gesturing towards Minka.

"ofcourse"Alana Smiled,turning to her,

"charmed"Minka shakes hands with her with a fake smile on her face,but it looks semi genuine."you've never met Chrissy before have you?she's new on the teaching staff"

"i've seen her in a staff meeting once"Alana said,then turned towards Chrissy"Anyway,it's a pleasure meeting you Chrissy"

"the pleasure is all mine"Chrissy replied,but her smile is obviously fake,showing her disgust,she even doesn't introduce John to her because why would she introduce her husband to a man stealer like Alana?but Alana is polite & introduces herself to turns to Minka making a face at Alana,making Minka trying to stifle a laugh at her friend's rest of the evening goes by with Minka holding her anger towards Alana in.


	5. Falling Into The Hands Of A Killer

Chrissy was determined that Hannibal was cheating on her friend with Alana bloom,so she thought of the best way to get her friend evidence,& that was by playing private had been following him around in her car for what seemed to be an hour knew he'd be out all night long when she took a sneak peak at his organizer visiting Minka a few nights ago,seeing a reminder named"run errands"with an address written next to it,with the time 9 pm,which she interpreted it as code for "fuck Alana Bloom" because why would he be running errands at this time of night in someone's house?

He pulled up infront of a house,& she mimicked him,parking a few blocks didn't get out of his car,probably waiting for alana to get in with him,or was doing something else,what was taking him so fucking long?Chrissy sighed in boredom,but then jolted up from her seat when she saw the front door open.

"i caught you now you son of a bitch"she smiled to herself,feeling a sense of pride of being able to catch him cheating red was suddenly confused when she noticed it was a man who stepped out of the house & into his vehicle.

"he's gay?"she whispered to herself that would explain so much to her,Minka always complained that he never seemed interested in her,plus he was too dainty for a man,Chrissy shook her head when she realized that both the man's car & hannibal's car were pulling out onto the road & followed the way she thought how she'd break it to her friend that her husband was gay,she imagined how heart broken & confused Minka would looked out the windshield & noticed that they were far from the city,no buildings or anything on the way,confusing her even turned off her headlights so he wouldn't notice her while keeping her distance.

Howard Wilson was one of Hannibal's acquaintances at the Opera,a very rude was a sleaze,or as Hannibal saw him,a evening Hannibal & His wife were at the Opera,going to see people were drinking & talking before the show & Minka were approached by Howard,who shamelessly flirted with 'd touch her hand,arm,his eyes would roam her body,her cleavage as he licked his lips,& ogled at her like she was a slab of meat,making her uncomfortable & Hannibal nerve he had to do that to a married woman,& what made it worse was that it was infront of her husband too,had this man no shame?or atleast an ounce of it?unfortunately the world was filled with rudeness,not many people were as refined as Hannibal,& he had to make sure these people were didn't choose them or kill them randomly,no,all of his murders were perfectly planned & wasn't impulsive,jumping on the kill like a rabid acted more of a Hunter,a skilled one,who'd eye his prey carefully till the perfect moment came,& then seize it,he had his unique ways of keeping tabs on his knew about Howard's commute to a dingy motel on the outskirts of Baltimore,where he frequently met his call girl there,& tonight happened to be one of those nights.

Howard suddenly pulled over,& Hannibal & Chrissy did the just sat in her car, got out popping the hood of his car,confused,trying to see what was wrong with the he was checking the engine,Hannibal stepped out of his vehicle,walking over to couldn't clearly see what was going on,but it seemed like Hannibal was wearing some sort of plastic suit,kind of like the ones you put on top of your saw the man talk to Hannibal as he walked towards him,suddenly feeling the adrenaline pump in her blood,but what happened had her mouth swiftly grabbed the man,turning him & putting a cloth over his mouth & nose,the man struggled,but soon fell limp as the chlorofom knocked his lights then proceeded to drag the man,popping open his trunk,& placing the man just sat there,watching in horror & shock,that she dropped her bent over,blindly & frantically searching for her phone to dial 911,but then her car door opened,& she was dragged out of struggled to get out of Hannibal's grip,kicking & even trying to bite him,but she felt a pinch to her neck & everything blacked was easier to carry than howard,so Hannibal just easily slung her over his shoulder,tossing her into the trunk along with Howard.

She managed to open her eyes afterwards,but the bright lighting above her head made her squint,burning her head felt heavy & felt cold metal beneath her,& the strong smell of bleach filled her was suddenly cold & there was a draft,she looked down to see that her torso was completely exposed,she was only in a bra.

"good evening "She heard a smooth,accented voice coming from her left side making her turn her head in her horror to see it was Hannibal standing there,wearing that same plastic eyes widened as she tried to get up,but was pulled back down making her realize she was strapped to a metal tried to scream,but it came out muffled,he gagged her.

He slapped on a pair of rubber gloves on both hands"that was very rude of you to follow me like that "he looked her dead straight in the eyes as he informed her,both his tone & eyes walked over to her,& gently removed the gag from her mouth,a scream escapes her mouth,but was silenced when Hannibal placed a finger on her lips gently.

"no one can hear you,& you are just going to make things difficult for the both of us"he said as his hands examined her abdomen,then paused,looking up at her"well for you in that case"he said,going back to examining her.

"what are you going to do to me?"she asked,her voice quavering in fear & tears streaming down her didn't answer her & carried on with examining began rising in her,was he going to rape her?but then he stopped examining her,& turned around,from the corner of her eyes she could see it was a table with surgical equipment laid on it.

"please..please"she was crying now,blubbering & shaking on the table"let me go pleeease"she wailed"i swear,i'm not going to tell anyone,just please don't kill me,i promise"

"what did you intend to find when you followed me?"he turned to her raising a questioning brow,his eyes cold as he held something shiny in his hands.

"i'm sorry"she cried hysterically,"i really am,i'm begging you,please,just please let me go"her breath hitched when she felt something pointy & cold dig into the skin of her belly,making an incision,she looked down to see Hannibal's gloved hand slide into that incision,

"you have a very healthy liver "he informs her,looking her straight in the searing pain was too much for her,& along with the blood loss,she passed out.


	6. Chapter 6

Will & Jack arrived at the crime scene,just on the outskirts of Baltimore after they received a call from a police station at 5 am saying the ripper had struck & Will showed their badges to the officers standing infront of the crime scene,so they'd step aside letting them through.

"oh god"Jack said,turning his was a man & woman,their bodies strung up on a tree with their entangled bowels,wrapped like a noose around their abdominal cavities open for viewing,the skin peeled to the woman missing both eyeballs,while the man was missing his scrotum.

"The woman is missing her liver,& her spleen"Beverly looks up at them,"also her eyeballs are missing"she informed them.

"looks like the ripper put them in This dude's mouth"Zeller said,as he carefully opened the man's mouth,

"he didn't want her to see something"Will said"She caught him,& he's punishing her for trespassing on him like that"

"Well the man is missing his scrotum & both kidneys"Price said,

"i found his scrotum"Beverly said making a face,finding them in the woman's mouth.

"He's a sleaze"Will said"& the ripper put them in her mouth so he'd shut her up"

"everyone step back"Jack yelled,& everyone did,giving Will his closed his eyes taking a deep breath as the pendulum he opened them,it was was sitting in the car.

"i'm sitting in my car,watching you as you try to figure out why your engine broke in frustration"he then stepped out of the car,walking towards the man"you look up,thinking i'm here to offer you help,i then grab you,& quickly place a cloth with chloroform over your mouth,knocking you out"He looks down at them man passed out in his arms with disgust"you are a pig,a sleazy one who doesn't know how to treat a lady,you disgust me,only thinking with your cock"

"i open the trunk & place you in it,but i know i'm being watched"He said as he placed the man in the trunk,then turned towards woman's car,watching her as she fumbled around in it"i knew you were following me from the beginning of the highway,even when you turned off your headlights"he said as he marched towards her car"but i acted like i wasn't aware so i'd seize the right moment to capture you & your nosiness"he then opened the driver's door"i drag you by the shoulders out of the car as you struggle to to get out of my grip,kicking & even going as far as to biting my arm"he draws out a needle,& inserting it into her jagular vein"I inject you with a tranquilizer,taming you,like a dog,& you fall lax into my arms,your attempts of escaping failing you"He looked down at the passed out woman in his arms,with her head tilted to the side."i sling you over my shoulder,you are a lighter pig than him"he walked towards the car,placing her in the trunk along with the other blinked & found himself in a dark room,he looked down to see the woman was strapped to a metal table with no shirt on,her face & eyes filled with horror as she was crying.

"you beg me to let you go,promise me you won't tell anyone anything,but this is what you get for your despicable rudeness,no one told you to go looking for trouble" he looked into her eyes,his eyes cold.

"i cut open you abdomen"he said as he dug the scalpel in her belly,making an incision"i pry my hands inside the cut,feeling your internal organs as a euphoric feeling runs through me from the warmth of your pumping blood against my hands"He smiled"i find your liver,& informed you that it's healthy,you give me an agonized look before you pass out from the is my design"When Will opened his eyes,he was back on the field,& it was daylight.

After the CSI team transported the bodies back to the lab in Quantico,they managed to identify the man as Howard Wilson,a 40 year old insurance broker,& The woman as Christine Diane Teigen,a 29 year old teacher at Georgetown.


	7. Backdoor Man

"hush now"Hannibal smoothed his wife's hair as she cried into his news came out about Chrissy's death,& Minka was in so much shock,she couldn't wrap her head around how the ripper got to her,& why?

"she was so young"she cried in Hannibal's chest,clinging onto his placed a gentle kiss on her hair,while smoothing her back,

"how could this happen?"She looked up at Hannibal,with pleading wet eyes,as if he were to provide her with an answer.

"she got into the ripper's way"he replied calmly looking into her eyes,taking a strand of her hair & tucking it behind her ear.

"but how?"her lower lips quivered,as she shook her head.

"that i am afraid i don't have the answer to my love"he replied,wiping a falling tear on her ,but he did have the answer,& it was that had the audacity to follow him,stick her nose into his business like got what was coming for her,no one told her to go looking for ,he was always waiting for a moment to get rid of her,as she annoyed him with her loud mouthed personality,& putting her down like a squealing pig brought him a sense of no longer had to look at her face,or hear her annoying voice again.A few days later was the Funeral,Minka was sobbing her eyes out,Chrissy's parents,John was so much in shock,he couldn't even speak,& then there was Hannibal,who gave his condolences calmly,not even feeling an ounce of guilt from seeing the pained expression in her husband's eyes,his wife crying,the woman's parents & family in was a rude,nosy neanderthal,who got herself in this mess & gave Hannibal an excuse to slaughter her like the worthless pig she was.

It was pouring rain outside that was sitting in the living room,a glass of wine in hand,mourning her friend & thinking about the past few weeks' lost her bestfriend to the ripper,& her husband to some marriage was a shambles,& she never felt so alone,it was sighed as she looked down at the pictures of her honeymoon in Florence,remembering how happy she was,how great things remembered how romantic it was when Hannibal spoke to her in Italian,smiling as she remembered how she fumbled over the words when she asked him to teach her,the shining sun when she walked through the wine fields,the beautiful beaches of San Vito in happened to these days?how did everything change so fast?she felt her eyes moisten at these memories,but then doorbell rang startling knew it wasn't Hannibal,since he was out of town at some conference,& also he had the keys,so he wouldn't ring the sighed getting up to get the door,

"Agent Graham?"she said confused when she found Will standing there,but what surprised her more was that he was in his looked disoriented with sweat staining his shirt.

"where..where's doctor Lecter?"he asked,shaking his head,he had a hazy look in his eyes,like he was somewhere else.

"he's out of town"Minka replied just staring at him,she was was he doing here at this time of evening in his boxers,was he drugged?

"where am i?"he whispered leaning forward,almost falling,but Minka caught him.

"oof"she said when he landed on her,she looked down to see that he was passed was heavier than he looked.

"okay"she breathed out,trying not to panic at the man showing up in his underwear & passing out on needed to get him to a bed,but the sighed in frustration when she realized she wouldn't be able to haul him all the way up the stairs into the guest had to think fast because he was getting a bit too heavy for her,she decided to haul him into the living room,hooking her arms under his she managed to not injure both of them,she placed him on the couch.

"oh god"she huffed in relief once his weight was off her,wiping her forehead with the back of her hand.

"will"She gently said,bending over him."Will"she tried again,but he wasn't answering panicked even more,

"stay calm Minka"she spoke to herself"focus"she shook her head closing her checked his wrist for his pulse,sighing in relief to find out he was breathing,then checked his temperature,he was warm,probably from alcohol use she thought,though he didn't reek of his job taking that much of a toll on him that he resulted to drug use?or was simply just going mad?

"will"she lightly slapped his face,trying to wake him up,"agent graham?"she spoke once more gently,sighing in relief when he began stirring,looking up at her blinking.

"let's get you to bed"she said,getting up & offering him her hand,which he snaked her arm around her waist as she placed his arm over her shoulders,supporting him as she walked him up the stairs to the guestroom,she shuffled her feet till she made it down the had to shift Will a bit off her so she could open the door,once successfully getting in the room with none of them hurt,she peeled the covers off the bed placing Will in it as he was passed out,then covered him & went to her own room to sleep.

The sunlight hit Will's eyes the next morning,waking him opened his eyes stretching his back,then he noticed something that made him jolt wasn't his house,& he certainly wasn't in his looked around to take in his surroundings,this room was far too fancy,& far too expensive for walls were navy blue wallpaper,The bed was a rich mahogany king sized bed,with four standing arches on each bed linens were lavender silk & the covers also matched the color of the were two night stands on each side of the bed, A dresser & a closet made of the same wood as the was a large window Will's left,with cream curtains.

"glad to see you are awake"a feminine voice startled him,he looked to the door to see it was ,standing there in a purple,silk nightgown with a matching robe draped over it,& a glass of orange juice in her hand.

"what happened last night?"He asked,shaking his head in walked over to him placing the glass on the nightstand.

"well"she said,sitting down on the edge of the bed,at his feet"you showed up at my doorstep at midnight,in your boxers,asking for my husband"

"oh"will said,feeling embarrassed & ashamed,"i'm sorry about that"he diverted his eyes.

"it's alright"she assured him"now drink,the vitamin C is good for you"she pointed at the glass,& he nodded taking watched him as he drank the juice,although he was a scruffy looking man,unlike her refined husband,he was somewhat an idea came to her mind,if her Husband was fucking her colleague,then why not do the same?to end this heartache she had,it was the perfect revenge.

"Thank you Mrs,Lecter"Will said,looking up at her.

"nonsense"she smiled,"besides,Call me Minka"she moved closer to him,placing a hand on his bare thigh,rubbing it,then moved it upwards to his upper thigh.

" "Will swallowed"what about.."but was cut off by Minka straddling his lap.

"shhhh"she gently places a finger over his mouth,silencing him,leaning forward,looking him in the eyes"My Husband doesn't Have to know a thing"

"but .."then he moaned when he felt her hand palming him through his boxers.

"i told you to call me Minka"she whispered in his ear,gently kissing down his placed her lips over his,gently kissing couldn't help think how wrong this was,fucking his psychiatrist's wife in his own house while he was already fucking that psychiatrist?which was worse,he hadn't a clue,but her smooth skin & the smell of her expensive perfume was intoxicating gently parted her lips letting his tongue dance around her's as she slid the robe off her shoulders,tossing it sighed softly into the kiss as she slid her hand into his boxers,taking his hardened cock in her hands,gently stroking him.

"hmmmmmmm"Will moaned into her broke the kiss,trailing kisses down his chin,then placed her finger under the hem of his boxers,pulling them down,freeing his half hardened slid the straps of the nightgown down her shoulders,revealing her voluptuous breasts,enjoying the way Will's eyes widened.

"you like them baby?"she asked teasingly,grabbing both of them in her hands driving Will mad,"hm?"she asks softly,removing his shirt,& trailed kisses down his torso."do you?"she looked up at him when she stopped above the line of his pubic hair,then disappeared under the covers,making will groan loudly when she took his head into her mouth.

"oh fuck"Will breathed dragged her tongue along his length,before taking him in her 's hand blindly reached under the covers,grabbing a hold of her thick,soft hair as her tongue teased his aching moaned a deep moan when he felt her begin to swallow him,her throat tight & hot.

"shit"he began to thrust in & out of her throat,but before he could come in her throat,she pulled away,making him groan in went back up to his face,& was surprised when he kissed her roughly & grabbed her by the ass,making her took his other hand,& guided it between her legs,making him growl when he felt her smooth,wet woman inserts a finger in her slippery wet hole,& another finger starts massaging her pulled back from the kiss to take a look at her,her eyes closed as soft moans escaped her 's not everyday you wake up to find a beautiful,naked woman on your leaned moaning into Will's ears,driving him pushed her on her back & crawled between her legs,looking her in the eyes as he slid into her wet,tightness.

"will"she sighed,

"fuck"will breathed out,her heat turning his blood into lava as he began thrusting in & out of wrapped her legs around his hips thrusting & rolling her bent his head down to kiss her as they fell into kissed,roamed their hands over each other's bodies,will grabbed her breasts as he bit down on her neck,she'd drag her nails down his back & yank on his hair,

"oh god..oh god..oh god..oh will"she threw her head back,screaming as she orgasmed,Will gave one last grunt before he came hot & strong in her,collapsing on top of her into a hot,sweaty, Will left because it felt awkward,the sex was great,but still,he couldn't believe he fucked another man's wife while he was fucking the same sat later that afternoon,for some reason she didn't feel victorious,like she thought she ,she felt some sort of guilt & shame,but why?she couldn't fathom why she felt like that,she was supposed to feel good for getting back at her husband,but she didn' shrugged the feeling off,maybe it'll come around.


End file.
